


Just a fool for you

by elareine



Series: foolish, perhaps [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Alternate Universe - Jane Austen Fusion, Alternate Universe - Regency, Getting Back Together, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 20:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elareine/pseuds/elareine
Summary: Six years ago, Tim broke off his engagement to Jason Todd. Now the man returns from war, a hero to their small town, and they run into each other at every single social occasion.It's fine. Tim has a plan. He will set Captain Todd up with a suitable partner, gossip will die down, and they will all live quietly ever after. It's foolproof.Too bad their dæmons aren't cooperating.





	Just a fool for you

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who commented on the little snippet I posted before! I didn't expect anyone to actually read that; you're so kind. I'm sorry it took so long - I wrote most of this back in November, but my thesis got in the way. Hope you enjoy :)

“Tim! Dick!” Steph ran into the library without knocking. “Have you heard?” 

Dick smiled at her in greeting. “Hello, dearest sister. What has got you so excited?” 

“Soldiers!” 

Tim groaned and Dick laughed. “Aye, that dream of every young girl. Aren’t you sworn to your Cassandra?” 

Steph rolled her eyes and let herself fall into the armchair opposite her brothers in a distinctly un-lady-like fashion. “Of course. But only imagine the excitement their arrival will cause in town.” 

“I can well imagine,” Tim replied drily. “We have been severely lacking in excitement in this town for, oh, days now.” 

“I think the hens escaped from Ms Kyle’s coop yesterday,” Dick pointed out thoughtfully. 

“You are right. Soldiers cannot hold a candle against that.” 

Against her will, Stephanie laughed. “I see you will not take it seriously, though I can assure you, the ladies (and some of the lads!) of this town would beg to differ. Three officers returning from the wars, young, unattached, in the position to support a spouse well… one of them is even supposed to be a war hero.” 

Dick leaned back on the settée. Iris flew into his lap and made herself at home, obviously settling in for some prime gossip. “Oh?” 

“Yes, though I must confess, I have never heard of his family before. That makes it only more romantic, doesn’t?” she asked, fanning herself in an obvious parody of the young ladies she had gleaned this gossip from. “A Captain Todd. He’s supposed to be very handsome, too, and not at all scarred…” 

Tim didn’t drop the book in his hands. His face was blank. Lachesis did not utter a single noise from her perch on the open window. 

Dick’s smile, however, turned forced. “Captain Todd, you say? What would be his given name?” 

“Jason. Do you know him?” Stephanie was sharp as a tack. 

“Oh, I was acquainted only slightly with him, before you came back to Gotham,” Dick told her nonchalantly. “I’m happy to hear that he has come up in the world since then.”

Tim heaved an inner sigh. Though it honoured Dick, what was the use of subterfuge - she would find out within minutes by asking anyone in this town. “I was engaged to him for a time.” 

“What happened?” Stephanie asked, astonishment evident on her face. 

“We didn’t suit.” He looked at Dick. “You wanted to discuss some wedding matters with me before we were interrupted, yes?” 

His siblings took the hint. Dick said, “Ah, yes, there was the matter of the church ceremony I wanted to discuss with you,” and Stephanie smiled as she got up. “I need to go see what mischief my dæmon is getting himself into now. I will see you at dinner?” 

“Of course,” Tim said. 

Dick waited until she had left the room, then both he and Iris turned towards Tim with worry written clear in their faces. 

Tim precipitated his question. “I’m fine.” 

“Tim-“ 

“There is no reason to worry, Dick, really,” he told his brother a little too forcefully. “We will likely never cross paths, and if we do, I’m sure we will both behave civilly.” 

“That’s not what I’m worried about, brother,” Dick replied in a gentle tone. “I do not want you to be hurt.” 

“It was I who broke off the engagement,” Tim pointed out. 

“Only after he decided to enlist without consulting you first.” 

“I simply realised that our visions for the future did not match, Dick. It was an entirely rational decision.” There was something that sounded suspiciously like a snort coming from Lachesis, but Tim ignored her. 

“If you say so,” Dick sighed. “Now, I _do_ actually require your assistance in the planning of the church ceremony. You see, the pastor insists on…” 

 

Over the next three days, Tim had the fortune of being regaled with tales of Captain Todd’s accomplishment by no less than five different people. He wrote and complained to Conner about it, but found no sympathy there. Even Lachesis thought his avoidance of the topic was amusing. 

Dick’s wedding came as a welcome distraction. He was not the best man - one of Dick’s closest friends, Sir Roy Harper, had returned with Captain Todd and was promptly asked to take that role - which left him with more time to simply enjoy the festivities as much as he could. 

Barbara looked beautiful, of course, as her father rolled her chair down the aisle, the skirt of her dress tastefully arranged to look like a white cascade and her curls gleaming. She reminded Tim of the illustrations depicting mermaids in his old fairy tale books. Dick looked the part of the prince, too, of course, all handsome and grinning widely as if he would never stop. 

The reception was held at Wayne Manor, the future home of the happy couple. Tim privately doubted the newlyweds would stay here forever, but who knew. Maybe Bruce would mellow out enough that Barbara would not murder him within three months of moving in. 

Yes, that sounded likely. 

For now, though, everyone was happy. There was a long line to congratulate Dick and Barbara and their fathers, so Tim was able to stand aside and watch, his version of mingling. 

After a few enjoyably quiet minutes of sipping his champagne, Misses Aubin, one of their old neighbours, waved him over, her little rat companion peeking out of her pockets. She was a reliable conveyor of gossip without having a mean bone in her body. If he had to socialise, he might as well start with her, so he walked towards her. 

Too late he saw just who was standing next to her. 

Captain Jason Peter Todd looked just as handsome as Tim remembered. Maybe even more so. Age had filled him out more, had let him grow into a well-built man that exuded confidence where before had only been bravado. His clothes were well-cut and far beyond anything he’d been able to afford back then. Those shoulders stretched out the dinner jacket admirably, and his thighs… Well. 

Tim became aware that he was staring when Lachesis dug her talons deeper into the pad on his shoulder. Her warning came just in time to allow him to wear a polite smile when Captain Todd turned to him. “Captain Todd, how nice to see you again.” 

“The pleasure is all mine.” The smile on the other man’s face was painfully fake. “Lachesis, how do you do.” 

Misses Aubin continued talking as if oblivious the tension. “We were just saying what a lovely celebration this is, dear Timothy.” 

“Thank you, I will pass your compliment on.” 

“Dick and Barbara look very happy together.” She winked at Tim. “Any chance you will be topping this event yourself next year? Now that the oldest son is out of the house…” 

Tim forced himself to laugh. “Oh, Stephanie would kill me! Her wedding is set for Spring, as you surely know, and I would not deprive her of being the centre of attention for anything.” 

“How about you, Captain Todd? Surely you have noticed the stir your arrival has caused here. Or is there anyone waiting for you?” 

Tim was going to kill that old hag for the triumphant look that sprang into Captain Todd’s eyes as he replied: “Oh, no, no one waiting for me, Misses Aubin. I must confess, though, that I was hoping to maybe form an attachment now that the war is over for good.” 

Of course he did. Tim was fuming. Captain Todd wanted to find a suitable spouse, did he? Well, if that was what he wanted, he would get it.

“Ah, I understand,” he said. “Perhaps I could introduce to some of our debutantes this year? I think everyone has come out full force for this occasion.” 

“I would like that, thank you.” 

“Well,” Misses Aubin beamed, “I can see that I will not need to fret about introducing to everyone here, Captain Todd, if you are in the capable hands of Timothy.” 

Neither of them, it seemed, knew quite what to say to that. 

 

Dick came to find him after. Tim greeted him with a raised eyebrow. “Are you leaving your own reception?” 

“Once I realised I forgot to warn you about Todd’s attendance, yes,” his brother replied. “Sorry, Tim. Apparently, he and Roy were in the same regiment for some time and became the best of friends. I didn’t think I could refuse him an invitation to the reception.” 

“No, no, in those circumstances… and anyway, as I said, it doesn’t matter. It was fine.” 

“If you’re sure.” 

“Of course. Besides, he seemed quite taken with Philip Rawkes when I introduced them.” 

It had been painful, really, watching them exchange flirtatious words while everyone in the room watched the three of them, but Tim was willing to do a lot more if it just helped this entire business being over and done with as soon as possible. 

 

After that, it was inevitable that Tim would run into Captain Todd at just about every social gathering he was invited to. Gotham was a small town, and its gentry moved in limited circles. 

It was fine. They usually embarked on some painfully formal small-talk, then Tim introduced him to whatever eligible bachelor or maiden was around and watched Captain Todd flirt for a few minutes before 

It was all fine. 

Then he overheard Captain Todd speaking to a potential suitor one day. 

“Yes, it was quite the talk of the town back then, though of course I was still in the schoolroom,” she was saying. “Of course, no one blamed either of you. Wartime relationships are _so_ difficult.” 

“So he says, I hear.” 

“Oh?” Tim saw her eyelashes turn up at this piece of potential gossip. “Are you implying it wasn’t that?” 

Captain Todd obliged. “He and his family made it very clear that my lower social status wasn’t considered suitable.” 

“How dreadful! I wouldn’t allow that thought to enter into my consideration.” 

Perversely, that answer didn’t seem to please Captain Todd either, for he replied: “Then you are a fool. Everyone must consider their future. Being poor is not as amusing as many seem to think.” 

Tim didn’t hear her answer because he was busy inwardly fuming, barely managing to wait until Captain Todd finally disengaged from the conversation to confront him. 

Tim caught him at the edge of the gathering, just enough noise behind them that no one would listen in. He spared a brief moment to wonder where Tisiphone had gone to, but his anger took precedence.

“Why are you insinuating that I gave you a false reason for breaking our engagement? I understand that we might not regard each other with fondness anymore, but I would thank you not to spread lies.” 

“Isn’t that what happened?” Captain Todd spat. 

“I wouldn’t,” Tim swore, angry at even the idea that it had been the difference in their social status that made him call off their engagement. He was ready for the argument to escalate if need be; he did not like a scene, but he liked being accused of being a heartless liar even less.

But now Captain Todd looked thoughtful. “Ask your father about that, then, before you make hasty oaths. Have a good evening.” 

 

Tim did not ask Bruce about it. He knew very well that if he himself didn’t know about, there was only one person in this house who would, and that person was far easier to guilt into an answer than his father. 

Dick crumpled the second time Tim repeated his question. “Look, I only heard about it afterwards, alright? But Bruce did something. From what I gathered, it was along the lines of the family not welcoming Captain Todd and intending to cast you out if you insisted on the engagement. He may have imitated a message by you to the effect of you choosing the family over him, but I’m not sure about that part. He was drugged when he told me.”

Tim struggled to breathe. 

“If it helps any, even then he did not look so sure about whether he did the right thing,” Dick offered. “I don’t think he knows how to say he regrets something, but I’m sure he does.” 

“How long have you known?” 

“Tim…” 

“ _How long have you known, Dick?”_

“I found out about a year later.” 

A year. He could have known five years ago that Captain Todd hadn’t just left him. If Dick had told him then, he could have written to Captain Todd, apologised for his family, could have tried - 

But no. Captain Todd had already been on the battlefields of the continent then. The chances of a letter reaching him were slim. Tim couldn’t have travelled after him, not with his own network of spies to conduct from here. And what could Tim have said that would have made up for the humiliation Captain Todd had been put through on his behalf? 

No, this wasn’t Dick’s fault. It was Bruce’s, and it was Tim’s. 

He should have seen it coming. He had been the one to always laugh off Captain Todd’s worries about the difference in their status, certain that the other would either prove himself or not - Tim had enough money for both of them, who cared? 

And he knew Bruce. It had been a difficult time, then, for his father, and he had not yet learned to keep from interfering in the affairs of his children. Tim should have anticipated an attempt by him to sabotage their relationship. 

He should have known that Captain Todd wouldn’t have just abandoned him without cause. He should have asked. He should have had a modicum of trust into him, and he hadn’t. 

(Captain Todd hadn’t either, but Tim knew how convincing Bruce could be. He had a talent for making people believe the worst in each other sometimes.) 

“Tim? I’m sorry.” 

Tim, however, was busy replaying all his interactions with Captain Todd during those last few weeks in a new light. Now he could see - was _letting_ himself see - how what he had perceived as arrogance was merely a cover for the hurt the Captain must have been feeling. 

Oh, no. Tim had been holding on to his anger whenever he met him. What would be left now that he had to let that go?

 

The conversation with Dick only strengthened his resolve to help find Captain Todd a good match. After all, if he had allowed his family to destroy their hopes back then, he owed it to the Captain. When the time came for Bruce to host a dinner party, Tim casually mentioned that they should invite both him and Philip Rawkes to even out the numbers. To his surprise, Bruce acquiesced quite readily. Perhaps he approved of Tim’s matchmaking scheme. 

Of course, it also meant that Alfred would seat the two close to the centre of the table, near Bruce, Dick and Barbara. It was a small, intimate party, so talking across the table was permitted. Naturally, the conversation turned to the scandalous rejection of the Crown Prince by Lady Diana. 

“It will be the talk of the entire country for years to come, I expect,” Dick was saying. 

“I’m sure it won’t be as bad as that,” Tim replied absently, focused on not looking at Captain Todd across from him.

“Oh, you would know, wouldn’t you?” Rawkes said. Tim gritted his teeth, fearing he would be tactless enough to mention his failed engagement to Captain Todd. But Rawkes continued: “The Honourable Conner Kent of Metropolis Hall offered for you, didn’t he? It caused quite a stir back then.” 

Oh, that. It had been a well-meant offer to shelter Tim after the storm the calling off of his engagement to Captain Todd had inevitably caused. If Tim had even for one moment believed Conner to actually be in love with him, he might have considered it, but he wasn’t going to be married out of pity. 

It had established him a worthy object of courting once again, so Tim supposed Conner’s offer did its job well enough. Too bad none of the potential suitors had been really to Tim’s taste. 

Barbara, bless her, broke the awkward pause that had followed Rawkes’ comment by asking: “I was wondering, Mister Rawkes - your dæmon’s name, it has its roots in Sanskrit, doesn’t it?” 

“Old family tradition, I’m afraid. Dashed difficult to pronounce for strangers, so I’m not sure I agree with continuing it.” Rawkes turned to the head of the table. “Lord Wayne - your own family uses classical Greek names, does it not?” 

“Yes, indeed.” 

“But your dæmon doesn’t, if I remember correctly?” Rawkes asked. 

Few people had seen Bruce’s dæmon. He excused it with a bat’s natural need for darkness, but privately Tim had always suspected he just liked making it harder for people to read him. 

As if to prove his point, Bruce smiled. “No, no, poor dear, she’s not really Greek god material, is she?” His speech was slurred. Tim was sure he had poured most of the alcohol he had been served this evening down the pot of a houseplant.

Captain Todd smiled. It looked wicked. “Unlike Dick’s dæmon, who is named after the rainbow, and a more apt naming I have never heard of.” 

Dick squawked but his robin preened. “I do have beautiful feathers.” 

“Yes, that is exactly what I meant.” 

“And your dæmon, Captain Todd?” Rawkes asked. Tim thought he should be gratified by the flirtatious tone he had taken to using. 

“Funnily enough, her name is Greek, too. She is called Tisiphone.”

Tisiphone had been offered a place at the table, but Captain Todd had refused it, laughingly telling his host: “Thank you for your consideration, but to repay it in kind: honey badgers are not neat eaters, and they prefer their food raw. I’m sure a light repaste in the kitchen would suit everyone much better.” 

“My mother told me they did consider ‘Medusa’ for a while,” Captain Todd continued now, “I’m glad they chose differently - imagine the irony of an avid snake-hunter being named after a gorgon who wore them as her hair. Still, I suppose ‘Tisiphone’ is not a good omen, either.”

“I don’t know,” Tim replied before he could stop himself, “the role of a fury seems to fit her quite well, though I do not think it needs a murder to set her off. ” 

Captain Todd laughed. “Ah, it’s the truth - she’s an avenger of everything from a social snub to a spilt cup of tea in the morning.” 

Rawkes looked displeased. It was clear that he did not like the way this conversation was going, though Tim was not sure why. The man turned to him. “Of course, Mister Wayne Drake, your dæmon’s name is quite unusual yourself, isn’t it? I must confess that I would not have picked something so obscure myself.”

Lachesis ruffled her feathers behind him, but Tim merely mentally raised his eyes to the heavens. Some people would just find fault everywhere they went, not neglecting to remark on even the smallest offence to their sensibilities. 

But before he could cut him down to size, Captain Todd replied for him. “You think it obscure? I have always considered the fates to be the most underestimated figures of Greek myths. And after all, Lachesis is the one that measured the thread, thereby apportioning fate and lifespan to each mortal. I would say she is one of the most important figures of all.” 

Tim really hoped Lachesis wasn’t preening behind him. It looked far more ridiculous on a kestrel than a robin. 

Rawkes was glaring. “I was not aware of that.” 

“Perhaps you are more familiar with a variant of the spelling?” Tim smiled sweetly at him. “Greek transliteration can be _so_ confusing. We spell her name with a C-H, but there are of course other variants your encyclopaedias could employ. Or you could just look up the Roman version, ‘Decima’.” 

That shot had gone home. It was clear to everyone at the table that Rawkes had likely never opened an encyclopaedia in his life. 

Maybe he was not such a good match for Captain Todd then. Even when the other man had not been able to afford anything else he had been a regular visitor of their local library. Tim still remembered his absolute joy when Tim had invited him into the much more extensive library at Wayne Manor (chaperoned by Alfred, of course). 

No, it would need to be someone more well-read, who would appreciate Captain Todd’s little references and knew a Shakespeare sonnet when it was recited to them. 

He deserved nothing less. 

 

As soon as they were alone in their room that evening, Lachesis confronted him. “You are sabotaging their relationship.” 

“What relationship? Can I help it if Rawkes is an imbecile? Surely Captain Todd does not need my help to see that.” 

Her gaze was unflinching. “Tim. You do not want them together.” 

“I just think they don’t suit,” Tim murmured. 

His dæmon cackled. It was a very unsettling sound from a bird. “Try again.” 

“They don’t suit. I will find someone better and arrange another dinner.” 

“Does it not change anything, what you found out?”

Tim had thought about this. “It only makes me more responsible for finding him a suitable match, doesn’t it? It wasn’t his fault, after all, and I… I would see him happy.” 

Lachesis sighed. He could feel the upset radiating from her, and it only served to increase his own. “And what about your happiness?” 

Tim shrugged. 

“When was the last time you were really, truly happy, Tim? When were you last optimistic about your future?”

Tim thought about it. The last time he had looked forward to the years that were to come…. He got up from the bed and walked over to the little alcove behind his closet. Here, a small wooden box was kept hidden, safeguarding its content even from Dick’s skilful snooping. 

A layer of dust sprang into the air as he opened it. He had not touched these letters in years. 

Lachesis flew to his shoulder. He felt her smooth feathers press against his neck comfortingly as she murmured, “Is this a good idea?” 

“Probably not,” Tim admitted. He took one of the letters out anyway. 

_Dear Tim,_

_I’m sure it pointless to try to flatter you with romantic lines about your eyes or hair or face (as lovely as these are and as sincere these compliments would be). Nevertheless, I will presume upon our brief introduction to tell you: I saw you at the banquet at the town hall today. It never fails to astonish me how you seem to vanish at these occasions. Your sharp mind notices everything, but no one seems inclined to listen._

_So - tell me? What were you thinking about?_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Jason Todd_

Tim smiled. He barely remembered that banquet; it had likely been much like any other. These days, he was a much livelier presence, but back then he hadn’t yet learned how to shine next to his older brother and his father. 

The next letter his fingers unfolded came from much further into their acquaintance. 

_Dear Tim,_

_I feel ridiculous, writing to you just hours after I last saw you, and yet._

_And yet._

_I find myself wanting to share every thought with you. Curious, isn’t it? They aren’t even particularly interesting thoughts. I was taking out the new stallion and thought how much you would enjoy the quiet of the woods, far away from everyone. I went to buy ribbons for your sister and found myself considering how they’d suit your eyes instead. I was reading Shakespeare and thought of how you gifted me with this very precious copy - not for its value, but for the very fact that it came from you._

_You see, my complaint is quite severe. You should make haste and write to me again so that I might have something more interesting to think about._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Jason_

Oh, Jason. Tim had allowed himself to forget how dramatic the other man could be. Yet, he had never doubted his sincerity. 

He read on, letter after letter, until he came to one that had been unfolded and re-folded over and over again. 

_Dearest Tim,_

_I hope it is alright to address you in such a way? For that is what you are to me, dearest._

_Will you allow me to call on you tomorrow? I need to see you. Maybe we can take a walk together._

_I’m sure you already know what I want to ask you. You must know._

_Yours,_

_Jason_

Tim couldn’t take it anymore. He shoved the papers back into the box and clicked it shut, the ‘clack’ ringing through his ears with horrible finality. Even Lachesis’ cooing into his ear couldn’t calm him down anymore because this - this was proof Jason had loved him. Had wanted him, had wanted to marry him, to _stay with him_. 

He curled himself over the box, hid his face in his arms and, for the first time in six years, let himself cry over Jason. 

 

On a beautiful sunny day a week later, Tim and Bruce were paying social visits in the village and running a few errands for Alfred when they spotted Jason leading his horse through the village square, Tisiphone perched in the saddle. 

“Captain Todd,” Bruce hailed him when it became clear that there was no avoiding the conversation without being rude in public. “Are you leaving Gotham?” 

“Lord Wayne, Mister Drake Wayne,” Jason greeted them. “I will be visiting Metropolis.” 

“A beautiful town. Will you be staying long?” Tim asked. It felt like the wrong thing to ask - as if he wanted Jason to come back soon - but it was what convention dictated. 

“Oh, no, I only intend to visit a soldier friend of mine there. He doesn’t travel well these days, so it felt opportune to use this nice weather and make a trip of it.” Jason smiled at Tim. “I will be back in three days at the latest.” 

“How nice. Who will you be staying with?” 

“Ah, my friend is one of the Kents and owns a cottage on their lands, so I will be staying with him.” 

Inwardly Tim groaned. Judging by Conner’s letters, he could only pray that his best friend and his ex-fiancé would not cross paths. Conner had ideas and plans. That never boded well for Tim. “Ah? Which one of them is it?” 

“Bizarro.” 

It was Bruce who answered. “I’ve heard about him, yes.” His tone was acerbic. 

“Oh?” Jason arched an eyebrow. It was an incongruously elegant expression on his face and clearly meant to provoke Bruce. 

Tim had heard of Bizarro, too, of course. The Kent family wasn’t prone to judge others; indeed, compared to the Waynes they were kindness themselves. Conner Kent had been his best friend since their days together at Eton and Oxford and a brother to him even if they didn’t see each other as often anymore. 

Bizarro, though, had always been the outcast, the black sheep of the family. Tim hadn’t even been aware of his existence until two years ago when news came that a cousin of the great Admiral Kent had been severely wounded in Belgium. It seemed the Kents did not entirely trust or like him.

Bruce hinting at that was beyond rude, of course. And his next words made it worse.

“One that showed great promises in strength and skill, but none of the intelligence needed to make a career out of it. A foot soldier that was invalidated out of the army.” 

Jason seemed calm. His hand, however, had made its way into Tisiphone’s fur, gripping tightly. The dæmon was snarling. “Is that how you judge those in the field? I am fully aware that you are a war veteran yourself, Lord Wayne. What I do not suppose you can see is what it is like as a foot soldier. No one cares for our wounds, Sir. If your friend does not carry you back to your camp, no one will. One could not ask for a more loyal companion that Bizarro Kent.” 

Tim did not like the image his words conjured up before his eyes. This was precisely what had plagued him when Jason talked about enlisting, made a thousand times worse when he’d left for war and they had parted in dispute - his fiancé bleeding, helpless, wounded to the point of death. 

If Bizarro Kent had done what Jason was suggesting he had, Tim would forever feel in his debt. 

“I do not doubt his accomplishments on the field,” Bruce was saying, “but-“ 

“He sounds like a good person and an even better friend.” Tim wasn’t looking at Bruce. “We could all use that, couldn’t we, Bruce?” 

Bruce didn’t answer. Satisfied that his shot had gone home, Tim looked at Jason. And blinked, surprised to find him smiling at him openly. “Uh,” he stumbled, but soldiered on, “there will be a small surprise gathering for Cassandra’s birthday on the twenty-sixth at our house. Would you like to come? I’m sure she will be happy to see you if you are back by then.” 

“I will make sure to return in time, then,” Jason promised. “Have a good day, Lord Wayne, Tim.” 

Oh. He’d become ‘Tim’ again. 

Bruce didn’t mention the incident again. Actually, he didn’t talk to Tim beyond the necessary at all that day. Somehow, Tim couldn’t care less. 

 

The birthday surprise for Cass looked to be a complete success. Every guest was on time and brought small, tasteful presents. Even Damian was on his best behaviour. 

Tim didn’t imagine they had actually managed to keep it a secret from her - she was the most astute observer he’d ever met - but the pleasure on her face when they all greeted her was unfeigned. 

Jason had arrived on time, bearing a small but thoughtful gift of colourful ribbons in the exact shade of blue Tim knew Cass loved. There was no one Tim could introduce Jason to at this gathering - it was family and friends only - but the other man stuck to Tim’s side regardless, conversing amiably about his trip and Cass’ and Stephanie’s upcoming wedding. They were never alone, but Tim enjoyed it, nonetheless. 

Of course, Tim’s hell-sent brat of a younger brother, allowed to participate for this special occasion, had to go and ruin it. Tim hadn’t even seen it coming - one moment he’d been exchanging pleasantries with Jason and Brenda Miller, the next his brother’s voice cut through all conversation. 

“I do not understand,” Damian asked loudly, “if Tim and Captain Todd are not intending to finally be engaged, then why are their dæmons constantly hiding away together?”

No one said anything for a moment, making it painfully clear that everyone had heard him.

Tim wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole. How had he not noticed? When they talked in the village square - Lachesis had flown over to sit with Tisiphone on the saddle. After dinner parties, both dæmons disappeared. He’d chalked it up to their mutual dislike of social occasions (shared by Tim and Jason, really, but humans had less choice in the matter) but of course it wasn’t just that, of course the other half of his soul had gravitated towards Jason’s, of course his dæmon had missed Tisiphone, too - and everyone must have seen it. 

Everyone had seen how Tim was still pining over the lover he had driven away years ago, how he was practically throwing himself at someone who didn’t want him anymore. It was mortifying. For one thing, it probably looked as though it was Jason’s change in social status that had changed his mind when in truth Tim couldn’t care less. More than that, though, it went against Tim’s very nature to have his emotions on public display. 

There was a gentle press of a shoulder against his as conversation resumed, everyone pretending to not have heard the remark. Tim appreciated the silent show of support from Jason, though he was sure the other man must be mortified (if for entirely different reasons). 

“I heard Metropolis is quite the sight these days,” Brenda said, “what were your impressions, Captain Todd?” 

From the corner of his eyes, Tim saw Alfred ushering a smug looking Damian out of the room, scolding him severely. Jason’s face remained unreadable. 

“I’m afraid I cannot speak to that, as I only went to see a friend, not to take in the sights. Mister Drake Wayne,” he turned to Tim, “I apologise, but I must beg my leave. Thank you for inviting me to this charming gathering.”

Tim hoped the smile on his face didn’t look too forced. “Of course, you must be tired. Thank you for coming.” 

Jason seemed to hesitate for a moment, then his hand reached out to squeeze Tim’s shoulder, his gaze meaningful. “I hope to see you again soon.” 

There was a subtle angle to his body. He was directing Tim somewhere. Behind him was the coat room - but what could that mean? 

After Jason had left, conversation kept running in its usual circles. Everyone avoided mention of dæmons to the point it became slightly ridiculous, though Tim appreciated the thought. 

At the earliest opportunity, Tim excused himself. Everyone let him go without comments, no doubt presuming that he wished to stew in his shame alone (or, for those who knew him better, that he needed some quiet to better plot Damian’s painful and slow demise). 

Instead, he slid into the coat room. There was an envelope on the bureau, ‘Tim’ written on it in large, blocky letters. Tim opened it with his heart racing.

It was simple paper, he noted, but not the kind that Alfred preferred to use. The envelope was from the guesthouse. Jason must have brought the letter with him from there. This wasn’t a spontaneous note chewing him out for letting Damian embarrass him in public then. 

This conclusion allowed him to finally read the words. 

_Dearest Tim,_

_I’m sorry. Let me ask you again?_

_Yours,_

_Jason_

 

The door to Wayne manor burst open. Lachesis flew ahead, her cry triumphant and loud. Tim ran, mindless of his dignity, towards the town square. 

It had only been twenty minutes since Jason had left. Surely he hadn’t gone far. Surely he would be - ah.

Just around the corner, Jason was already waiting for him, Lachesis sitting on his shoulder. Distantly, Tim thought that her claws must surely be hurting him, he didn’t have leather protection sewn into every piece of his clothing; but mostly his heart just soared at the sight. His dæmon touching Jason in full view of everyone - it was a public declaration that spoke more loudly than any wedding announcement. 

Judging by Jason’s wide grin, he knew it, too. 

Tim took less than a second to take stock of the situation (Jason’s stance, the fondness he could feel radiating from the place Lachesis and he touched, the people around them staring) and launched himself into Jason’s arms. 

Jason pulled him in immediately. There was a warm, smaller body pressing against his legs, and Tim knew Tisiphone had joined them, too. It was a perfect circle now, Jason’s emotions flowing into him and Tim’s into Jason, both of them knowing exactly what the other was feeling for once. 

Therefore it was entirely unnecessary for Jason to whisper “Will you marry me?” into Tim’s ear and for Tim to whisper back “Yes,” but it filled them with joy nonetheless. 

 


End file.
